The Abominable Pac-Man
The Abominable Pac-Man is the seventeenth episode of the Pac-Man animated series. It is paired with The Bionic Pac-Woman. Plot Synopsis On a seemingly normal day in Pacland, a UFO lands in the city. The ghosts, disguised as martians, come out, and, speaking like martians, ask to be taken to the Power Forest. Pac-Man comes by and agrees to lead them there. When they get there, the ghosts reveal themselves, but as it turns out Pac-Man wasn't fooled by their disguises, and tricked them by having a film projector project an image of the Power Forest. The ghosts chase Pac-Man in response, but Pac-Man eats some power pellets from his pocket and chomps them. The ghosts, now reduced to their eyes, return to Mezmeron's lair via envelope, hoping not to be caught, but it fails. After getting new ghost suits, Clyde tries to explain what they endured went like, but Mezmeron calls him out for lying instead. However, Mezmeron shows them that something important has come up: he's detected power pellet energy in the Pac-Alps, and believes a power forest is growing somewhere there. Immediately, him and the ghosts head off to the mountains. Back at the Power Forest, inside his station, Pac-Man is making a miniature house out of power pellets, but Grump comes in and causes him to knock it down. Grump gives Pac-Man a notice from lookouts in the Pac-Alps telling about the power forest growing there, and, realizing he must find it before Mezmeron does, rushes off to the alps. After Pac-Man leaves, Grump says that it's a good thing Pac-Man didn't read ANOTHER notice sent by the lookouts telling about an abominable Pac-Man that was spotted there, but Pac-Man overhears him and tries to get out of going to the alps, despite this though Grump makes him go anyways. Up in the Pac-Alps, Pac-Man, who had brought Ms. Pac-Man along with him, tries to reassure his wife he's got everything under control, while the two of them ski across the mountain. Meanwhile, Mezmeron and the ghosts are also skiing up in the alps, and the ghosts begin singing a song about chomping Pac-Man to the tune of "Camptown Ladies", but Mezmeron tells them to knock it off. Inky sees what he thinks is a power pellet tree, and he and Pinky give it a shake, but it turns out to be really just a snowball tree. Clyde calls Inky out for this but Inky tells him and the others to look on the bright side and think that it was at least not a bowling ball tree, only for a bowling ball to fall on his head. Mezmeron and the ghosts continue searching for the forest (while passing the abominable Pac-Man in the process), and Sue finds and points out Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man. The ghosts try to roll a giant snowball on the two, but Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man split, outskiing it by doing so, and the snowball goes up and back down a ski jump and lands on top of the ghosts and Mezmeron. Next, while Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man are skiing on a frozen pond, the ghosts use a chainsaw provided by Inky to cut a circle into the ice so that Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man will fall in the ice cold water once they step on it, but it backfires and the ice surrounding the circle collapses instead, freezing the ghosts and Mezmeron into ice blocks. Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man continue to search for the forest but Pac-Man points out that there's nothing but snow, and the ghosts immediately begin trailing them in an attempt to chomp them, but as they do they see the abominable Pac-Man come out of hiding and fly off the hill and land into the snow near Mezmeron. As he and Ms. Pac-Man are skiing down the hill, Pac-Man sees the abominable Pac-Man, who grabs Ms. Pac-Man. Pac-Man rushes to rescue her, but in the process the ghosts leap out of a snow mound and chomp him, sending him rolling into a snowball that knocks over the abominable Pac-Man still holding Ms. Pac-Man which tumbles them all down the hill and directly next to the frozen power forest of the Pac-Alps. The three chow down on the power pellets, come out from behind the hill and turn the ghosts, who were along with Mezmeron celebrating their victory of getting rid of Pac-Man (so they thought), purple in fear and chomp them. The episode ends with the abominable Pac-Man chasing Mezmeron and the ghosts' disembodied eyes out of the alps. Trivia *The title of the episode is a pun on the legendary "Abominable Snowman". Errors *When Clyde tries to explain what happened to Mezmeron after getting chomped the first time, his eyelashes disappear temporarily. *When the bowling ball falls on Inky, he's the same color as Clyde. Category:TV series Category:Hanna-Barbera Episodes